


How I Almost Met Your Mother

by Scylla87



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Legends of Super Flarrow Fluff Weekend, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sharing Clothes, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla87/pseuds/Scylla87
Summary: Leonard Snart finds himself having to hide in the closet before Mick's mother catches him naked in her son's bed.





	How I Almost Met Your Mother

**Author's Note:**

> And finally I have reached the end of fluff weekend. I actually managed to achieve genuine fluff with this one. I'm so excited! Fluff is not my forte, but I hope that you guys like this one. I am going to maybe write a follow up to this that is less fluffy if any of you are interested in what happens after this. As always, I am super excited to know what you think and hope you enjoy this.

How I Almost Met Your Mother:

The sun was shining through the blinds when Leonard Snart finally opened his eyes. He was in a strange bed, and it took a moment for his brain to process where he was. The memory of the night before brought a smile to his face. That had been unexpected. A quick glance at the floor around the bed was enough to confirm that it hadn’t all been something his imagination had cooked up in a dream. He buried his face into the sheets as he felt a blush creep onto his cheeks. The smell of the two of them mixed together made him blush even more. He had never been someone to get embarrassed about anything, but then again, he had never found himself naked in someone else’s bed before either. It was a day for new experiences. He wondered where Mick might have gotten to. There were a few things from the night before that he wouldn’t mind reliving in the morning light. Another blush crept over his cheeks just as there was a soft knock on the door. “Mick, you in there?” a woman’s voice asked.

 

Leonard looked at the door in horror. Who could possibly be trying to come in Mick’s room? The woman knocked again, more forcefully this time. What was he supposed to do? He couldn’t just lay there and wait for her to barge in. Whoever she was, it would certainly lead to awkward questions if she found some strange boy naked in Mick’s bed. Actually, it probably would be pretty clear what was going on without any questions. She couldn’t see him. He looked around frantically for some place to hide, his eyes falling on the closet a few feet away. Diving for the closet was going to be a close call, but he had to at least try. With another panicked look at the door he threw the covers off and rushed toward shelter, grabbing the first piece of clothing he could find. The shirt swallowed him whole and smelt very distinctly like Mick, but there wasn’t time to consider it. He had barely managed to hide when the bedroom door swung open. It was easy enough to look through the crack in the closet door and watch the progress of the intruder. A woman stood on the other side, walking around Mick’s room like it was a perfectly normal thing to do. It occurred to him suddenly who this woman must be. Mick’s mom. She carried a laundry basket under one arm, and as he watched in horror, she began to pick up the clothes that were strew all of the floor. He stared at her through the crack in the door, willing her to go away before she found his clothes as well. It was just as likely to lead to awkward questions if she found something much too small for Mick. Luckily she didn’t seem to be paying much attention as she threw things in the basket. And then just as quickly as she had arrived, she was gone again, taking every item of clothing he had worn over here with her.

 

He watched her go with horror. How was he supposed to go home now? For the first time he looked down at the shirt he had grabbed. It was thick and warm and soft with a blue and red plaid pattern. He only vaguely remembered Mick pulling it over his head the night before. The act had been followed by much better memories. A soft sigh fell from his lips as he ran through what had happened after this shirt had ended up on the floor in his mind. He tried to pull the shirt down even further down his thighs as the thoughts began to have an effect on him.

 

The footsteps in the hall had him easing even further into the shadows of the closet. He was too far away to see anything now, so all he could do was listen as the steps got even closer and the bedroom door closed with a snap. “Snart?” Mick hissed quietly.

 

It took a moment for Leonard’s heart to stop beating a mile a minute. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. It was only Mick. After a couple more deep breaths he poked his head into the bedroom. “Your mom came in,” he said. “She stole my clothes.”

 

There was an amused look on Mick’s face that Leonard wasn’t sure that he liked. “So you’re hiding in my closet naked?”

 

He stared at the older boy pointedly. Did he actually find this funny? Would he have found it just as funny if his mom had found Leonard naked in his bed? Somehow he didn’t think so. “Not naked,” he muttered, hoping that he was imagining the blush that crept over his cheeks.

 

With a sigh he pushed open the closet door and walked out toward Mick. The way the older boy’s eyes looked him up and down was unnerving. He could feel himself blushing even more, barely resisting the urge to try and tug the hem of the shirt down his thighs. “Gotta say, you look good in my shirt. You should dress like this more often.”

 

Leonard had nothing to say to that as Mick came closer. The older boy’s arm around his waist made him jump a little. For all his wishes that they could repeat the events of the night before he found himself suddenly nervous. “Your mom almost saw me,” he whispered sheepishly.

 

“Almost,” Mick whispered back. His face was very close, so close that their breath mingled.

 

Leonard squirmed a little, and Mick gripped his hip tightly. “I should probably get home. I might need to borrow some pants.”

 

Surprisingly the look that Mick gave him was a little shy. “Why would you need pants?”

 

Their noses brushed together as Mick leaned a little closer. There was a nervousness in Leonard’s bones that he wasn’t used to. He hadn’t been this nervous last night. Why was he now all of a sudden? He leaned up a little, giving Mick a quick peck on the lips. Their noses brushed against each other again as he pulled awkwardly away. Mick didn’t let him get far before their lips were brushing against each other as well. “Your mom could come back,” Leonard said quietly.

 

“My door locks.”

 

The words sent a shiver down Leonard’s spine. He buried his face in the crook of Mick’s neck, trying to hide the redness of his cheeks. The last thing he wanted was for Mick to realize just how much he had unnerved him, but the older boy had caught him off guard all the same. It was one thing to think about what they had done in the dark of night and another to contemplate doing it again. Even if he wanted to do it again, he was pretty certain that some of the sounds Mick had gotten out of him had not been attractive. The thought made him blush even more. “Forget I said anything,” Mick muttered suddenly with a soft kiss to Leonard’s temple.

 

He looked up at the older boy unsure. “I’m just not sure how to do this,” he admitted.

 

Mick squeezed his hip again. “You seemed to know enough last night.”

 

A soft sigh fell from his lips. He wasn’t so sure about that; if he remembered correctly, Mick had done most of the work. The thought made him smile shyly. “If you say so,” he replied. Mick squeezed his hip in response. As much as he wanted to stay, his nervousness won out. “I still need to borrow a pair of pants,” he said, unable to meet the other boy’s eyes.

 

He tried to look for disappointment in the older boy’s eyes, but there didn’t seem to be any. “You know,” Mick whispered, his hand sliding a little lower on Leonard’s hip, “if you stayed a while, you could wear your own pants home.”

 

The sound of that was thrilling as Mick seized his lips in a deep kiss. Even as unsure as he was, the idea of a locked door was tempting. Maybe he would stay after all.


End file.
